


the flash headcanons

by icoeurus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoeurus/pseuds/icoeurus
Summary: Various headcanons of character x reader pairings; originally posted on my tumblr imaginesinwords.Will update tags as more work is added!





	1. your life with barry without kids

  * ok so it’s  _definitely_ a conversation
  * barry is so gentle and kind and loving and everyone (including himself!!) just sorta… assumes that kids are inevitable?
  * but then he meets you and you’re like “haha, yeah, not for me”
  * that. changes his world.
  * he starts to think of the possibility of not having kids and realizes that maybe that’s not the life for him
  * when he asks you out you can’t even believe it
  * you don’t want to fall even harder for a guy who you’ll just end up being incompatible with
  * but barry loves you for  _you_ , not for your imaginary children
  * and he tells you this one night when you worry about whether or not this is actually what he wants
  * he dotes so much on you
  * random texts of what he’s doing while he’s away from you, pictures of him making funny faces or things that remind him of you
  * 100% for impulsive excursions
  * you wanna go to starling city for dinner? done. get ready and he’ll run you two there
  * a week in new york city? just tell your boss and you’re good to go!
  * gifts!!!
  * barry will buy you so many gifts just because
  * and after you guys move in together, pets are totally on the table if you want them
  * he leans towards dogs over cats but is honestly fine with anything warm and fuzzy
  * you love the fact that you can come home from work and just enjoy his company
  * when you’re having a bad day, you flop down face-first on the couch and barry pulls you into his lap to card his fingers through your hair
  * the flash business worries you so much, but he always comes back to you
  * bruised and battered and broken, but he always comes back because he can’t stand the thought of leaving you alone
  * barry swears to protect you, no matter what
  * on the flip side, you’re always there to hold him whenever it gets to be too much
  * whether that’s at your place or a cot at star labs, he feels at home wherever you are
  * sometimes, people won’t stop pestering you about having kids (esp after you guys get married)
  * “but you’d make such good parents!”
  * “you’ll change your mind!!”
  * but barry’s as firm as ever in his decision and just holds you tighter
  * he likes kids fine and will babysit for his friends if they have children in future
  * but oh my god giving them back at the end of the night remains to be one of the most relieving things in the world
  * you’re his everything and whenever you wake up beside him he feels like the luckiest guy ever
  * your relationship is just full of love and respect and you wouldn’t have it any other way




	2. sleeping with barry

  * barry is a big. cuddler.
  * always wants to be touching you, whether that means full-on wrapping each other in your arms or just holding your hand
  * you switch between being big spoon and little spoon
  * he loves holding you close, nestling you in the crook of his neck or the warmth of his chest
  * barry’s not the deepest sleeper in the world, but have fun trying to get up when his arms are around you
  * get too far and he instinctively tries to pull you back to him
  * though if you insist, he will let you go with a sleepy little pout
  * on the other hand, he enjoys being little spoon way more than he lets on
  * sometimes, he’ll come home just dead tired, whether it’s from his csi work or being the flash
  * and all he wants is to curl up into your chest and let you stroke his hair, run your hands over his back until he falls asleep
  * (also please let him nap even though it’s like lunch time, it might be the only rest he’ll get that day)
  * however, nightmares are more common than either of you would like
  * for barry, they take form in him not being fast enough, strong enough,  _good_  enough to save those he loves
  * iris and joe, cisco and caitlin - he always wakes up with a start, jolting upright in bed
  * tries not to wake you but fails like 99% of the time
  * he never goes into that much detail about what he saw, his pained expression already telling you enough
  * and lets you pull him back down, grounding him with soft words
  * but when it’s you he loses
  * he  _needs_  to be the one holding you, your bodies pressed tightly together under the sheets
  * “sorry, I just-”
  * barry can never really talk straight right after the fact, so he settles for his half sentences and desperate touches to speak for him
  * in the morning, you’re the first to wake up
  * him having superspeed doesn’t make him any less tardy lmao
  * he looks so at peace when he’s asleep
  * it takes like three alarms or your persistence for him to actually get up
  * but you always take a few minutes to admire each other
  * his hand gentle on your face and his thumb strokes your cheek
  * honestly he’s gotten so used to sleeping beside you that it doesn’t feel right without you anymore




	3. pining!barry

  * someone help him c h r i s t
  * from the first time he sees you, it’s an inevitable progression from “huh, who’s that?” to never being able to take his eyes off you
  * you’ll just be talking about your day and he’ll stare, tracking the movements of your face, how your eyes crinkle when you laugh
  * even if you’re across the room, barry will get distracted
  * “earth to barry?? hello???”
  * simultaneously tries to get your attention and avoid it at the same time
  * barry loves your company and hanging out with you, but doesn’t want to mess up your friendship by trying to make a move
  * (also he thinks that you deserve better than him and you think that he would never see you in that way, so have fun with that tidbit of angst)
  * gets flustered if you smile at him and he can’t help but grin back
  * gives you really thoughtful and meaningful complements then just BOLTS afterwards
  * “you’re an incredible person, more incredible than you give yourself credit for and I admire youa lot.” he laughs a little, scratches the back of his neck, “I - uh - I gotta get going now okaythanksbye”
  * really likes touching you
  * ~~platonically of course but liiiiiiike 👀~~
  * squeezes your shoulder when congratulating you
  * places his hand on the small of your back when you’re upset
  * the others tease him about his crush a lot
  * because literally everyone (except for you) can see that he likes you
  * “so barry, do you have any plans this weekend? no? I hear that Y/N is free as well :>”
  * he doesn’t even try to deny it, only shrugging helplessly
  * sometimes, he’ll be sitting at home and tells himself that tomorrow will be the day when he says something to you
  * but his fear and anxiety gets the best of him
  * if he’s not good enough for you, if you get hurt because of him
  * so he resides himself to just daydreaming about being your s/o
  * and wonders if his feelings will ever pass




End file.
